warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) PCA Mentor Program I think that Shimmerpool is awesome, and really good at charart, but she uses a different program than I do. She uses GIMP, and I use Pixlr. Doesn't my mentor need to use the same program as I do? (Just asking; I noticed this while looking at the mentor apprentice page more closely. I'm okay with everything being as it is now, but I'm just wondering...) [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|''Hi, how's the prey running?]] 00:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks Bramble! [[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|Hi, how's the prey running?]] 02:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! P.S.: I know this is in advance, but I can't get on here on weekends.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Update As you're an admin now, could you please update this? Your name needs to be there on the sysop list, and Skyfeather1995's name on the rollbacks list. Thank you, ––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Mentor Programe etc Okay. First of all, I'm sorry I've been so inactive this week; college has literally taken over... I've only been there a week and I'm already so stressed and have so much to do lol. I'll get here as often as possible, but I'll mostly be on at the weekend. I'm fine with Insane becoming a mentor :) As for inactive apprentices. Perhaps we can put up a list of all the apprentices without mentors under the other list - kinda like a waiting list - and then when a space becomes available they can have a mentor. Actives should get priority of course. Anyway, think that's it! lol. I'll try and stay active :) I'll probably not put up any charart of my own for a while though! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Deputy Then I think I shall do it your way. That sounds the easiest. =D And all of the members, the ones who are still active, agree with me that Insaneular should be deputy so I will go ahead and appoint her. --Skyfeather '95 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Time? (M) - Hey Bramble! Could you exlain the time system on here? It's very hard to approve an image when the time reads 19:39 or something equally strange. Also, could you explain what saturated shading means? Thank you! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 19:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Tabbies and Torties I need MAJOR help on tabbies and torties.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Bramble! I wish you the best birthday ever. *hugz Bramble* your awesome! P.S. how old are you now? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ]]''Ready for action'' 00:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ditto!!!!!! xx [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday Bramble I'm so glad your the PCA leader your the best leader I could ever imagine. I wish you the best of luck on your birthday. [[User:Stonestar|'Stonestar ']][[User Talk:Stonestar|''May StarClan Light Your Path!]] :Happy Birthday! zomg I did manage to get on.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Happy Birthday :) hope you are haveing a good day. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks everybody! :D I'll thank you here, so as not to clog the recent changes. Oh, and I'm fifteen now. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 12:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday!!!! In another year you'll be able to get your learner's permit ;) --Rainwhisker 13:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Categories how do you make categories? Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) tabbie test one Is this okay for a tabby? Oh, are the tabby stripes you used for your cat valid for PCA? Last, what do you think I really need to improve on?[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 20:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Is this an okay tabby? '''Note' I'm just talking about the patches. I didn't make the eyes, shading of ear pink. Also... HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAMBLE! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY... BRAMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) WHAT REALLY? COOL! ?hAPPY B-DAY--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble! Happy birthday! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) My apprentice I know your busy and all Bramble, but I have a problem with the mentor and apprentice thing. I haven't talked to Snowflurry or Spottedhead in a long time! There never on!Minnowclaw 14:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Spottedhead came back to me. I'll tell you when it goes over a week with Snowflurry.Minnowclaw 00:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) My Mentor Hi Bramble, my mentor, Mossflight (Sandwich989) is never on, well, I never see Mossflight around, but I"m not sure if Mossflight goes on, we probably just miss each other, like Mossflight goes on, and I go off, or I go off and Mossflight goes on, but I'd like to get some training for making Charart, but I can't if Mossflight isn't on. --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 23:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Move Can you move categories? I made a category for pages with gold status, silver status etc. and it didn't turn out that well.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Categories So is a caregorie like if I did a page for rats the categorie would be prey? or if it was a page for a cat would it be clans? Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, firstly, Brambleclaw, try to spell words correctly(the spelling freak speaks lol), it can make things hard to understand. A category is something like a list. Like, Category:ThunderClan Cat is a list of every cat that is or has been a member of ThunderClan. There is only one known rat, that is the Rat Leader. You could do a category for other animals. There wouldn't be a category for one cat, because that isn't a list. Hope that clears it.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Present Here's a birthday present. Sandy gave you Marskit. I give you his brother. How's he?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Template Hey, should there a template be there for progressing from Apprentice to Warrior and Warrior to Mentor etc. Template Lover xD 07:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Joining PCA? Hi Bramble! I was wondering if I could join the PCA? I tried posting a message on the project's talk page, but it wouldn't let me. Also, I have some experience with making charart, I practiced on my own before I joined. So I know how to make them, so could you add me to the template? Thanks! --♥Snowdrop♥ 01:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :You must be a new user. You have to wait for at least 4 days after you join. The Charart talk page is protected.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Toms/She cats Hey, on PCA what's the difference between a tom and a she-cat? They look alike.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC)